Moonlight Shadow
by Kataliny Oliveira
Summary: Um vampiro caçando a noite encontra uma linda garotinha de cabelos castanhos avermelhados patinado em um lago congelado. Ele passa a cuidar dela, mas acaba a perdendo de vista. Anos depois eles se encontram e um amor nasce.


**Moonlight Shadow**

**Capítulo 1**

**Moonlight Shadow - Italobrothersp**

**The last that ever she saw him**

A última vez que ela viu

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

Levado pela sombra do luar

**He passed on worried and warning**

Ele passou preocupado e alerta

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

Levado pela sombra do luar

**Lost in a river last saturday night**

Perdido em um rio na noite de sábado passado

**Far away on the other side**

Longe do outro lado

**He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight**

Ele foi pego no meio de uma luta desesperada

**And she couldn't find how to push through**

E ela não conseguia encontrar a forma de fazer passar

**The last that ever she saw him**

A última vez que ela viu

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

Levado pela sombra do luar

**He passed on worried and warning**

Ele passou preocupado e alerta

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

Levado pela sombra do luar

**Lost in a river last saturday night**

Perdido em um rio na noite de sábado passado

**Far away on the other side**

Longe do outro lado

**He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight**

Ele foi pego no meio de uma luta desesperada

**And she couldn't find how to push through**

E ela não conseguia encontrar a forma de fazer passar

**The last that ever she saw him**

A última vez que ela viu

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

Levado pela sombra do luar

**He passed on worried and warning**

Ele passou preocupado e alerta

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

Levado pela sombra do luar

**Lost in a river last saturday night**

Perdido em um rio na noite de sábado passado

**Far away on the other side**

Longe do outro lado

**He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight**

Ele foi pego no meio de uma luta desesperada

**And she couldn't find how to push through**

E ela não conseguia encontrar a forma de fazer passar

**The trees that whisper in the evening**

As árvores que sussurram na noite

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

Levado pela sombra do luar

**Sing a song of sorrow and grieving**

Cante uma canção de tristeza e luto

**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

Levado pela sombra do luar

**All she saw was a silhouette of a gun**

Tudo o que ela viu foi a silhueta de uma arma

**Far away on the other side**

Longe do outro lado

**He was shot six times by a man on the run**

Ele foi baleado seis vezes por um homem em fuga

**And she couldn't find how to push through**

E ela não conseguia encontrar a forma de fazer passar

**POV Edward**

Eu estava caçando sozinho a noite em uma floresta do Alaska. Eu corria por entre as arvores, eu era o mais rápido da minha família. Eu estava correndo para tentar não pensar no quão entediante andava minha existência, pois a palavra vida não me é muito apropriada para um ser como eu, um vampiro.

Depois de alguns minutos senti o cheiro de um grupo de alces bebendo alga em um rio próximo. Corri o mais rápido que pude, sentindo o vento em minha pele de mármore e assanhando meus cabelos cor de bronze. Chegando ao rio, primeiramente e silenciosamente atacaria ao líder do grupo, um alce macho adulto, a metros de distância pude senti sua pulsação, o sangue quente passando por entre suas veias, ataquei mirando sua jugular, levou apenas poucos segundos, os outros alces tinham acabado de perceber minha presença, então já fui me direcionando a mais um, uma fêmea um pouco menor e ataquei. Minha família e eu nos alimentamos apenas de sangue de animais. Não é tão saboroso quanto o sangue humano, mais supre nossas necessidades.

Quando saciei minha sede, continuei minha corrida ao redor da floresta muito perto de uma pequena cidade. Foi quando escutei uma voz linda, que cantarolava uma melodia doce e harmoniosa. Mesmo sendo perigoso, me aproximei do lugar de onde vinha o som. Então parei de correr e passei a andar o mais silenciosamente possível. Até chegar ao lugar de onde vinha aquela voz. Foi quando a vi pela primeira vez.

Uma menina de aproximadamente oito anos de idade, cabelos castanhos avermelhados, pele branca como a mais delicada das porcelanas, seus olhos eram de um tom de chocolate, eu mesmo estando a aproximadamente 200 metros de distância, pude ouvir claramente o seu coração batendo, seu sangue pulsando através de suas veias, pude sentir seu cheiro de morangos. Ela vestia roupas de frio e estava patinando em um pequeno lago congelado perto de uma casa com as janelas iluminadas, enquanto cantarolava novamente a mesma canção. Eu não deveria estar tão perto dos humanos, mesmo caçando apenas animais, não me permitiria sucumbir à tentação que era o sangue deles. Mas aquela menina... é claro que desejei seu sangue, como desejaria de qualquer outra pessoa, mas depois de quase um século, ficou mais fácil controlar a sede. Mas ela tem algo de diferente algo que me era inédito, eu queria apenas fica ali lhe observando enquanto patinava graciosa como um cisne. Apesar de ter o dom de ler mentes não conseguia ouvir os dela, apenas sua voz melodiosa, e isso me intrigou.

De repente escutei um estalo, mas pensei ter vindo de algum animal na floresta. Eu estava encantado demais com aquela pequena garotinha para parar e escutar o que quer que fosse. Do nada a garota afundou no lago, se eu tivesse um coração que batesse, ele teria ido à boca, com o susto que tive. Ela pedia por socorro, fiquei esperando que alguém a viesse salvar. Eu não poderia ser visto por quem quer que fosse. Não poderia expor meu mundo aos humanos. Passaram-se segundos e ninguém veio ajuda – lá. Então sem pensar nas conseqüências que aquele meu ato poderia ter, corri o mais rápido que pude, e mergulhei no buraco que abriu no gelo, procurei por ela, a água estava muito escura, e gelada, ela não iria agüentar muito mais tempo. O lago era muito fundo e a garota rapidamente afundou, graças a minha excelente visão avistei seus cabelos castanhos balançando na água. Ela se debatia querendo retornar a superfície. Rapidamente a peguei envolvendo meus braços em sua cintura, e a levei para cima. Ela estava inconsciente quando a coloquei no chão coberto de neve. Havia se passado poucos segundos desde que ela afundou, se eu não tivesse sido rápido ela provavelmente não teria a menor chance. Ela não estava respirando, seu coração estava descompassado, provavelmente ela engoliu muita água. Fiz respiração artificial e pressão em seu tórax para que ela voltasse a respirar. Ela reagiu e começou a tossir a água, ela estava tremendo, sua pele que já era alva, estava transparente e seus lábios roxos devido ao frio. Eu a peguei nos braços, o contato com minha pele fria não iria assustá-la, já que a pele dela estava tão fria quanto a minha, e a levei para a casa que havia próximo ao lago. Ninguém tinha dado por falta da menina, não escutaram seus gritos. Assim que a peguei ela abriu os olhos e me encarou, seus olhos cor de chocolates estavam assustados, e pelo que me pareceu, também surpresos. Ela logo caiu na inconsciência, e eu me apressei, cheguei a casa e bati na porta com força suficiente, não para quebrar, mas para que de qualquer cômodo da casa pudessem ouvir. Coloquei a criança deitada no chão, aos pés da porta e fui me esconder quando ouvir passos apressados em direção a mesma. Eu voltei para a floresta e fiquei esperando. Um homem alto, de pele branca e cabelos pretos apareceu, ele rapidamente viu a menina deitada no chão, toda ensopada e tremendo de frio.

- BELLA! – ele gritou quando a viu naquele estado. – Renée! Socorro! – ele chamou enquanto pegava a menina do chão. Uma mulher de pele clara, e cabelos castanhos iguais ao da menina, apareceu assustada.

Eles entraram e levaram ela a menina para perto da lareira que estava acesa. De onde eu estava pude ouvir tudo o que se passava no interior da casa. A mulher correu para tirar as roupas da criança, o homem foi buscar cobertores, e logo retornou a sala. Eles trataram de aquecer a pequena Bella, foi assim que o homem a chamou.

Os dois estavam agitados, e ficavam gritando coisas como: " o que aconteceu com ela?", " como ela chegou até a porta?", " eu devia ter ficado por perto", " Bella acorda".

- Renée! Ela está acordando! – o homem falou.

- Bella querida. O que aconteceu? – a mulher chamada Renée falou.

- Mãe... – ela começou com uma voz fraca. – O gelo rompeu... Enquanto eu patinava.. E ...eu afundei...eu.. eu.. não conseguia subir...

- E como você saiu de lá? – o homem perguntou.

- Eu não sei. – ela fez uma pausa. Ainda bem! Provavelmente ela não lembra que eu a tirei de lá. Seria perigoso se alguém soubesse. - Eu..eu vi um anjo!

- Um anjo Bella? - a mulher perguntou.

- Eu quero sentar. – ela pediu a mãe, e foi para o sofá, enrolada em vários cobertores. Eu assistia a cena pela mente da mulher. Já que a mente do homem era como a da filha, vazia para mim. – Eu vi. Um anjo lindo mãe. Ele tinha a pele muito branca e uns olhos diferentes...

- Diferentes como Bella? - a mulher perguntou. Enquanto lhe servia algo quente para beber.

- Eu não sei explicar... eu devo ter sonhado – ela disse. E agora? Ela lembra de mim. Mas por outro lado pensa que foi um sonho.

- Deve ter sido isso Bella. Você deve ter andado até aqui e não lembra. – disse o homem se aproximando. – você está melhor?

- Estou sim pai. Mas estou cansada.

- Vamos. Já está tarde e amanhã eu te levo para o hospital da cidade para ver se você não se machucou ou algo parecido, tá certo? – o pai dela falou.

- ok. – ela disse levantando-se e indo para outro cômodo da casa.

Depois de um tempo o silêncio pairava sobre o local. Todos estavam dormindo. E não havia muitas casas por perto. Eu que ainda continuava no mesmo lugar, resolvi que deveria voltar para casa. Eu estava com as roupas molhadas e sujas. Enquanto corria, fiquei pensando. Eu nunca fui de me meter com os humanos, nem ao mesmo ajudá-los em momento de perigo. Claro, por que eles correriam perigo maior se eu estivesse por perto. Apesar de ser vegetariano não é nada bom para um humano dar de cara com um vampiro. Principalmente se este estiver com sede.

Mas aquela menina me encantou de alguma forma. Sua voz ainda estava presente em meus pensamentos. E o fato de não poder ouvi-la só fez que eu tivesse mais curiosidade sobre ela. E por um segundo de distração da minha parte ela poderia ter morrido naquele lago. Para sua sorte eu estava lá para protegê-la. E se ela estivesse sozinha? As pessoas quando dessem conta de sua falta já seria demasiadamente tarde. E ela me achou parecido com um anjo. Se ela soubesse o que verdadeiramente sou... Provavelmente teria escolhido morrer afogada naquele lago.

Chegando em casa Alice já me esperava na soleira da porta. Alice é minha irmã para todos os efeitos. Eu e minha família, por assim dizer, moramos em uma casa no meio da floresta. Meu pai Carlisle trabalha em um hospital da região. E eu e meus irmãos fingimos estudar na escola da cidade mais próxima. Uma Coisa completamente enfadonha pois há mais de setenta anos eu tenho que fingir ser um estudante apenas para manter as aparências e nossa família segura. Temos que migrar de tempos em tempos, pois as pessoas começam a desconfiar de nós por não envelhecermos nunca.

- Edward o que aconteceu? Eu vi você com uma humana desacordada nos braços. – Alice falou rapidamente. Seu rosto transparecia confusão.

- Calma Alice eu não ataquei ninguém. Eu estava caçando e parei perto de um lago. Tinha uma menininha patinando. O gelo partiu e eu a salvei de morrer afogada. Apenas isso. – falei e entrei na casa onde todos me esperavam na sala. Menos Emmett e Rosalie.

- Ainda bem que você estava por perto para salva-la meu filho. – Esme falou me entregando uma toalha.

- É.

- Com certeza foi muito bom você está por perto. – Carlisle disse. – Mas ao mesmo tempo perigoso. E se alguém te visse?

- Não tinha ninguém por perto. A não ser os pais da garota que estavam dentro de casa. Mas eles não viram nada. Só deram conta do ocorrido quando deixei a filha deles na porta. Agora se me dão licença vou trocar essa roupa.

Já estava quase amanhecendo. Tomei um banho e troquei de roupa. Fiquei deitado na cama, mesmo não dormindo tinha que manter as aparências e era um bom lugar para ficar sem fazer nada. O rosto e a voz da garota não saiam da minha mente. Não era o fato de ter sangue correndo pelas veias dela que me atraiam. Era alguma outra coisa. Uma coisa que não sei explicar. Como se eu tivesse que protegê-la, cuidar de seu bem estar. Fechei aos olhos e pude rever a cena da garotinha patinando no gelo. Ah, como eu gostaria de poder dormir. Só um pouco, ou melhor, para sempre.

Os dias foram passando e eu me pegava indo até a casa da menina, Bella, todas as noites. Já havia se tornado um hábito visitá-la na calada da noite apenas para vê-la dormindo tranquilamente. Entrava sorrateiramente por sua janela e ficava durando toda a noite velando seu sono. Seus pais as vezes apareciam na calada da noite para ver como a filha estava. Quando isso acontecia eu me escondia na penumbra do quarto e passava despercebido. Pelos pensamentos da sua mãe descobri que a menina havia ficado doente, mas que já estava melhor.

Em uma noite eu estava distraído olhando para Bella dormindo em sua cama. A noite estava muito fria e nevava lá fora. Bella estava descoberta, mesmo com o aquecedor ligado não era prudente deixá-la descoberta. Sutilmente a cobri com os grossos lençóis. Acho que por causa da minha pele fria em choque com o calor do quarto a fez acordar. Ela não gritou. Apenas ficou me olhando. Eu admirava seus olhos cor chocolate. Ela me olhava não com desprezo, medo ou repulsa. Mas sim com ternura.

- Meu anjo! – ela murmurou baixinho antes de cair novamente na inconsciência. Juro que se eu tivesse um coração que batesse, ele haveria parado pelo susto e pelo olhar que a garotinha me lançou. Todos os humanos que eu mantinha o mínimo de contato possível, por extinto de proteção natural se afastavam de mim e da minha família. Não Bella, ela não tinha medo de mim. Mas isso poderia apenas ser pelo fato de que ela estava muito sonolenta.

Mas dias se passaram eu evitava ao máximo sucumbir à tentação de vê-la. Cheguei há passar duas semanas sem ir a casa dela. Mas não aguentei de ansiedade e fui vê-la novamente. Minha família me pedia para ter cuidado. Não só por mim, mas por ela e por toda nossa espécie. Fui correndo o mais rápido possível para casa da pequena Bella. Mas me desesperei ao encontrar a casa completamente vazia. Sem móveis, sem moradores, sem Bella. Não havia nenhum pensamento ou som de humanos por perto. Segui o cheiro de Bella, mas estava muito fraco, apenas consegui saber que ela havia ido para o aeroporto. E isso já fazia algum tempo.

Para onde ela foi? Por quê? Bella já havia se tornado indispensável em minha vida. Ela povoava meus pensamentos. Não de um jeito impróprio, claro que não! Ela é apenas uma criança. Ela ocupava minha mente, mas de uma maneira boa, o seu jeito meigo de ser quando conversava com seus pais, enquanto eu me esgueirava pela floresta densa. Seu cheiro era tão bom, eu já não sentia mais a sede latente quando estava próximo a ela. Sentia vontade apenas de ficar lhe observando dormir. Era inquietante o fato de não poder ouvir seus pensamentos, mas até a isso eu já havia me conformado. Depois de décadas vagando por esse mundo, eu tinha enfim encontrado uma razão para existir. Mas agora nem isso eu teria mais.

Dez anos depois...

**POV Bella**

Já se passaram nove anos depois que sai do Alaska. Meu pai recebeu uma oferta de emprego como chefe de policia de uma pequena cidade do Estado de Washington nos Estados Unidos. Tivemos que nos mudar, o que foi uma coisa boa, pois no Alaska eu não tinha amigos. Morava em uma casa isolada de tudo e de todos. Sinto falta apenas dos dias que patinava no lago em frente a minha antiga casa. Era uma das minhas únicas formas de diversão. Lembro de um dia estar patinando, e o gelo quebrou e eu acabei afundando na água gelada. Nesse dia foi quando vi o meu anjo da guarda. Ele me salvou da morte certa. E por outras vezes eu o vi parado no meu quarto. Mas eu fingia dormir. Ele era tão lindo e tinha uns olhos da cor dos Whiskys que meu pai toma. Uma vez eu estava dormindo em minha cama e senti alguém ajeitando meus lençóis, pensei que fosse meu pai ou minha mãe. Mas não, era ele, o meu anjo da guarda. Fiquei olhando para ele por alguns segundos, mas acabei dormindo novamente. Foi a última vez que o vi. Muitos anos se passaram desde que vim para Forks. Eu tinha uma bela casa, minha família era muito unida, e eu tinha ótimos amigos. O que mais uma garota pode querer?

- Bom dia! – Falei cumprimentando meus pais enquanto entrava na cozinha. p

- Bom dia. – os dois disseram em coro.

- Sente Bella. Eu vou servir o seu café. – minha mãe disse enquanto estava fritando ovos com bacon para comermos. Meu pai lia seu jornal como sempre. Já estava uniformizado para mais um dia de trabalho na delegacia.

Minha mãe terminou de preparar nosso café da manhã e nos pusemos a comer. Conversando sobre minha escola, o trabalho do meu pai e também sobre o mais novo caso que minha mãe havia pegado no escritório. Ela é advogada trabalhista e trabalha em um escritório de advocacia em Port Angeles. Uma cidadezinha um pouco mais evoluída que Forks. Depois de comer e escovar os dentes fui para a escola.

Eu ganhei um carro de presente de aniversário de 18 anos a pouco mais de um mês, dia 13 de setembro. Meus pais ganham bem e com a ajuda do dinheiro que ganhei em meus trabalhos de verões durante 5 anos, comprei o carro que eu queria, do jeitinho que eu queria. Um Kia Cerato 0 km vermelho escarlate.

Cheguei à escola o sinal ainda não havia batido. Estacionei meu bebê ( é assim que eu o chamo), na minha vaga de sempre no estacionamento. Encontrei Ângela saindo do carro dela.

- Bom dia Ang. – eu falei quando estava perto suficiente para que ela me ouvisse.

- Bom dia amiga. Como está hoje? – Ângela Weber sempre de bom humor. Ela é muito legal e desde que vim morar aqui somos amigas. O pai dela é escrivão e trabalha na delegacia com o meu pai. Os dois são grandes amigos, assim como eu e Ang. A mãe morreu quando deu a luz ao segundo filho, Dylan, irmão de Ang. Mas isso já faz muito tempo, eu ainda não morava aqui em Forks.

- Muito bem. Vamos entrar? Parece que vai chover. – eu disse observando o céu, que estava sempre nublado. Mas algumas nuvens roxas indicavam que iria chover em pouco tempo. Foi dito e feito. Mal entrei na sala onde seria minha primeira aula e a chuva começou.

- Bella você soube que hoje vão chegar alunos novos? – Ang perguntou. Mesmo ela não tendo essa aula comigo me acompanhou até a minha sala.

- Ouvi alguma coisa desse tipo. – eu respondi. Eu tinha ouvido falar desses novos alunos, mas não dei importância para o fato.

- Eles são filhos do novo médico da cidade, Carlisle Cullen, ou algo assim. Parece que são duas meninas e três meninos. Tomara que sejam bonitos e legais, estamos em falta disso aqui. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Que coisa feia dona Ângela. Se o seu namorado ouve você falando isso hein... tsi tsi tsi – eu disse numa falsa repreensão.

- Ah, Bella. Eu amo o Bem. Mas não custa nada ter umas paisagens diferentes por aí você não acha? - ela perguntou rindo.

- Hum.

Nós duas ficamos conversando mais um pouquinho até que o sinal para a primeira aula tocou. Ang foi para sua sala e eu ajeitei minhas coisas na carteira. A sala já estava cheia quando o professor Mason, de biologia, chegou à sala. Ele cumprimentou a turma, eu nem ao menos prestei atenção, estava lendo um livro, A sombra e a escuridão (fictício). Só voltei a prestar atenção quando ouvi uns suspiros pela sala. Olhei em volta e todas as meninas babavam por alguém, ou alguma coisa. Olhei mesma direção que ela e me deparei com um par de olhos cor de Whisky conhecidos. Só não me lembrava de onde. Um rapaz alto, magro, porém se via seus músculos através da camisa preta. Seus cabelos estrategicamente desgrenhados em um tom de bronze que eu nunca havia visto antes. Sua pele muito clara, rosto anguloso e lábios rosados. Ele era perfeito. Mas senti algo familiar em sua fisionomia.

Ele me encarava aparentemente surpreso. Enquanto falava com o professor não tirou seus olhos de mim. E parece que as meninas perceberam isso, pois também me olhavam, mas de um jeito nada bom. Abaixei minha cabeça olhando novamente para o livro em minhas mãos, sem conseguir enxergar nenhuma palavra escrita. O professor lhe falou algo, mas eu não prestei atenção, apenas quando ouvi o meu nome que olhei para ele. O deus grego adolescente vinha em minha direção, sem desviar o olhar, sentou-se ao meu lado na carteira.

Instantaneamente fiquei rígida em meu acento. O que é que ele tanto via em mim? Tentei ao máximo prestar atenção na aula, mas ainda sentia seu olhar e o das meninas da sala me perfurando. Provavelmente eu irei ficar vermelha pelo resto da vida de tão corada que fiquei. Ao termino da aula eu comecei a arrumar meu material para seguir para minha próxima aula.

- Oi – uma voz melodiosa me fez parar o que estava fazendo instantaneamente.

- Oi. – eu disse, mas não passou de um sussurro.

- Meu nome é Edward Cullen, sou novo na escola. – ele disse e um discreto sorriso aparecia por entre seus lábios.

- Isabella Swan. – respondi em uma voz um pouco mais firme.

- Muito prazer. – ele estendeu sua mão e eu a apertei. Sua pele era fria como gelo. O que me fez arrepiar, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma sensação boa.

- Prazer. – eu falei desconcertada. De onde eu o conheço? – Pode ser apenas impressão... Mas acho que já nos vimos em algum lugar. Eu só não lembro onde.

- Mesmo? – ele disse. Seu rosto havia tomado uma expressão um pouco mais séria.

- Deve ser impressão. Foi bom falar com você Edward. Mas agora eu tenho que ir para minha próxima aula.

- Qual é sua próxima aula? – ele perguntou curioso.

- História.

- É a minha também. – ele disse sorrindo. Minhas pernas fraquejaram quando vi seu sorriso. – Posso te acompanhar?

- Claro.

Seguimos juntos para a sala de Inglês. Fomos conversando amenidades, e por onde passávamos todos os alunos nos encaravam. Quer dizer encaravam a ele. Quem em sã consciência deixaria um homem lindo desses passar despercebido? Cumprimentei alguns amigos meus que encontrei pelo caminho, como Bem, Eric, Tyler, Jessica e alguns outros conhecidos. O dia transcorreu normalmente. Tive minhas aulas, a maioria com Edward. Na hora do almoço ele foi juntar-se aos seus familiares. Ele até me chamou para ir junto, mas meus amigos já me esperavam na nossa mesa habitual. De longe vi seus irmãos, parece que beleza é de família, pois todos são lindos, ele tem dois irmãos, Emmett e Alice e mora com seus primos gêmeos Jasper e Rosalie. Ele me falou que eles estão juntos entre si, e Edward foi o único que sobrou para segurar vela.

Depois de mais um dia na escola voltei para minha casa. Mas um certo carinha de cabelos bagunçados não saia da minha cabeça. E de onde será que eu o conheço?

**POV Edward**

Depois de perder Bella de vista me isolei um pouco da minha família. A vida parecia ter perdido a cor. O que uma simples garotinha humana pode fazer para um vampiro de quase 100 anos? Tudo. Desde que ela se tornou algo importante em minha vida. Algo talvez que eu nem saiba o que é.

Após alguns meses eu e minha família tivemos que nos mudar de novo. Fomos para o Canadá. Depois de algum tempo nos mudamos para Groelândia, Rússia, Finlândia, enfim.. Lugares frios, e com pouco sol. Depois de 10 anos vagando pelo mundo, fomos parar em uma cidadezinha dos Estados Unidos, Forks. Teríamos que começar tudo de novo, Carlisle arrumou emprego em um hospital e eu e meus irmãos teríamos que voltar para o colégio. Se eu não fosse imortal, juro que iria morrer de tédio.

Na manhã de segunda-feira eu e meus irmãos fomos para mais uma escola. Onde teríamos que fingir ser estudantes normais. Por favor, nenhuns desses professores sabem mais do que eu. Eu fui no meu volvo prata com Alice e Jasper. Enquanto Emmett e Rosalie foram no Jipe de Emmett. Chegando no estacionamento procuramos vagas para estacionar. Todos os carros eram velhos e alguns deveriam até ser proibidos de circular por aí. Havia apenas um carro que se destacava em meio aos outros. Um Kia vermelho escarlate, e estava novinho. Achei uma vaga e estacionei meu carro. Fomos todos à secretaria pegar nossos horários de aula. Para variar as mulheres suspiravam quando nos viam passar e os homens faziam o mesmo com Alice e Rosalie, que andavam de mãos dadas com Jasper e Emmett. E eu segurando vela. O sinal já havia tocado segui diretamente para a minha primeira aula, biologia. Parece que esse vais ser mais um longo e tedioso ano.

Entre na sala do professor Mason, falei com ele sobre minha vinda para essa escola e que ele deveria assinar um papel para que depois eu levasse para secretaria. Enquanto falava tentando ao máximo ficar sem respirar em uma sala cheia de humanos, senti um cheiro familiar de morangos. Toda a minha atenção se voltou para uma garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados, sentada em uma carteira perto da janela, de cabeça baixa lendo um livro qualquer. Será possível que seja ela? O cheiro é o mesmo de anos atrás. A garota levantou o rosto olhando para as pessoas da sala até sua visão chegar a mim. Eu congelei no lugar. Enquanto o professor assinava o bendito papel eu admirava aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que há tantos anos povoam minha mente. E que sumiu sem deixar vestígios. A pequena garotinha que um dia eu salvei da morte eminente estava ali, ao alcance de minhas mãos. O professor pediu para que eu me sentasse e para minha sorte só havia um lugar vago. Ao lado da minha pequena Bella.

Enquanto eu me encaminhava para meu acento, nossos olhos não perderam o contato. Eu estava tão feliz por enfim encontrá-la que poderia sair voando por aí.

Aproximei-me e sentei na cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Não consegui ouvir uma única palavra do que o professor falou durante toda sua aula. Toda minha concentração estava nela. Bella havia se tornado uma mulher absurdamente linda. Seu cheiro por incrível que pareça estava ainda melhor. Eu não consegui desviar meu olhar dela por um único momento e acho que os outros humanos perceberam isso. Depois de tantos anos sem saber de seu paradeiro, me sentindo um fraco por não poder estar com ela. Não poder procurá-la. Bella tinha se tornado parte de mim. Eu tinha que protegê-la do que quer que fosse. Os humanos são tão frágeis e vulneráveis a catástrofes, doenças, acidentes. Principalmente ela que na primeira vez que a vi já tive que salva-la da morte.

Ao contrário do que fiz no passado eu passei o dia conversando com Bella. Coisas banais, mas que me fascinaram apenas por ser sobre ela. Eu a convidei para almoçar com minha família, mas ela preferiu ficar com os amigos dela. E foi até melhor, pois quando cheguei à mesa Alice começou com suas perguntas. Pelo menos ela só pensou.

- "É ela não é?" – ela disse assim que eu me sentei.

- É – falei em meu tom normal, afinal eu sou o único que lê pensamentos por aqui.

- " Posso falar com ela?"

- Não! – eu olhava para Bella, observando-a comer, rir e conversar com seus amigos.

- "Por quê?"—ela perguntou fazendo biquinho.

- Por que não. Pelo menos não agora. – eu fui firme.

- Dá para vocês pararem de conversar assim? Eu também quero saber. – Emmett disse. – E por que você não para de olhar para aquela humana?

- Não comece com perseguição a garotinhas novamente Edward – Rosalie ralhou. Sempre tão amorosa. (*ironia aqui*)

- É a mesma não é Edward? É aquela garotinha do Alaska? – Jasper perguntou calmamente. Eu apenas olhei para Bella novamente. – É, é a mesma garotinha.

Emmett deu uma gargalhada estrondosa chamando atenção de todos os humanos do refeitório. Até Bella virou-se para ver e acabou encontrando seu olhar com o meu. Instantaneamente corou ficando divinamente mais linda. O dia de aula acabou e eu e minha família voltamos para casa. Contava os segundos para chegar a noite. Eu iria à casa da Bella. Corroia-me de vontade de vê-la dormindo como há anos atrás. Resolvi ir caçar antes. Fui para a floresta de Forks assim que cheguei em casa e sai a procura de algo para satisfazer minha sede. Mesmo a presença de Bella ter tomado toda a minha atenção, o cheiro dos outros humanos fazia minha garganta arder. Encontrei um grupo de cervos e consegui matar três deles rapidamente. Saciado voltei para casa, tomei um banho, me troquei e sai para procurar a casa da minha Bella.

Fui até a escola e de lá segui o cheiro dela que estava bem fraco mais já me dava uma direção para onde seguir. A cada passo que dava sentindo o cheiro dela ficava ainda mais forte. Parei em frente uma casa pequena, atrás dela já começava uma parte da floresta. Era branca e de dois pisos, dei uma volta em torno da casa e o cheiro de Bella ficou ainda mais forte perto de uma janela. Era tarde da noite e não havia nenhum humano acordado na casa. Escalei a parede com o máximo de cuidado para não fazer barulho. Abri a janela do provável quarto dela e entrei. Deparei-me com a cena mais linda que já vi nesses dez anos sem vê-la. Bella dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama. Coberta por um lençol lilás até a cintura. Olhei ao redor para ver melhor o quarto dela. As paredes eram lilás, com cortinas brancas nas janelas. Havia muitos livros na estante. Uma mesinha com um computador e vários outros objetos. O perfume que Bella exalava preenchia todo o quarto. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Se eu pudesse chorar com certeza estaria emocionado com esse fato. Sentei-me na cadeira da mesinha do computador e fiquei observando Bella dormir. Passei a noite toda velando o seu sono.

- Edward... Ed..ward... – Fiquei petrificado quando escutei meu nome saindo de seus lábios em um sussurro. Pensei que ela havia me visto ali. Mas por sua respiração regular eu tinha certeza que ela estava dormindo. Bella estava sonhando comigo. Chamando-me em seus sonhos. Uma luz se ascendeu dentro de mim. Meu corpo mesmo morto se encheu de vida com esse simples fato. Não pude evitar sorrir com isso.

O dia estava amanhecendo. Eu não poderia ficar mais tempo ali. Logo todos iram acordar. Despedi-me de Bella através de um olhar e sai pela janela. Corri feito um louco alucinado floresta adentro. Sentia-me feliz como jamais estive em mais de 100 anos. Bella devolveu alegria a minha existência. Demorei um tempo na floresta e quando cheguei em casa apenas Esme se encontrava.

- Bom dia mãe. – eu disse beijando-lhe a face.

- Bom dia querido. – ela disse sorrindo – Qual o motivo para tanta felicidade? Será a humana?

- Sim. – Falei sentando-me no sofá da sala. – Finalmente a encontrei.

- Meu filho eu fico tão feliz por te ver assim. Apaixonado. Eu já amo essa menina apenas pelo fato dela ter te trazido seu sorriso de volta.

- Apaixonado? – eu repeti incrédulo. – Não mãe, não pode ser. Eu vi Bella criança.. e..

- Ela não é mais criança meu filho. – Esme disse sem tirar seu sorriso angelical do rosto. – De amor eu entendo Edward. E o que você sente por essa menina é o mais puro dos amores. Eu vi o quanto você ficou triste depois que ela sumiu há anos atrás. E também estou vendo a felicidade estampada em seu rosto agora que a encontrou. Isso é amor.

- Obrigada mãe. – eu lhe abracei. – Agora eu tenho que me trocar para ir para escola. Quero vê-la o mais rápido possível.

Esme sorriu e eu fui ao meu quarto tomei um banho rápido e me vesti. Peguei meu volvo na garagem e segui rapidamente para a escola. O carro de Bella ainda não estava no estacionamento. Fiquei dentro do meu carro esperando por ela. Poucos minutos depois vi o Kia vermelho se aproximando. Esperei ela estacionar e sai do meu carro. Cumprimentei-lhe e seguimos juntos para dentro do prédio. Para minha felicidade teríamos aula de inglês juntos. Bella estava linda, com seus cabelos soltos, e roupas bonitas. Mas mesmo se ela se vestisse com trapos continuaria estonteante.

**POV Bella**

Demorei a conseguir dormir. A todo o momento a imagem de certo cara de cabelos cor de bronze invadiam a minha mente. Edward. Algo nele me era familiar, eu me esforçava para lembrar, mas não consegui. Depois do jantar subi para o meu quarto e fiquei deitada em minha cama olhando para o teto sem conseguir parar de pensar nele. Ele mal chegou à cidade e já fez esse rebuliço todo em minha mente. há muito custo o sono me dominou e eu enfim consegui dormir.

Sonhei com ele a noite inteira. Estávamos em um lugar lindo, tipo uma clareira em meio à floresta densa. Um lugar coberto por flores do campo. Eu e ele estávamos deitados na grama olhando um para o outro, mas sem falar nada, pelo menos não com palavras. O sol batia em nossos corpos, e a pele de Edward tomou um brilho intenso. Como se milhões de diamantes estivessem sobrepostos em sua pele alva. Embriagava-me com o perfume das flores e o de Edward. Ele aproximou-se de mim e selou nossos lábios em um beijo delicado. A suavidade de seus lábios contra os meus me fizeram arrepiar. Sentia-me levitando. O mundo poderia de certo acabar e eu nem ao menos notaria tal fato.

Acordei suada e estranhamente sentia o perfume de Edward no meu quarto. Provavelmente os efeitos do sonho ainda não haviam passado. Levantei e fui tomar um banho para despertar. Tomei meu café rapidamente, pois já estava atrasada para a escola. Liguei o meu bebê e segui para mais um dia de aula, ou melhor, mais um dia de Edward.

Ainda no estacionamento o encontrei. Ele também havia acabado de chegar. Senti meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar apenas em vê-lo. A beleza daquele ser era inacreditável. Ele estava sozinho e veio falar comigo. Seu hálito fresco e o seu sorriso perfeito me deixaram um tanto quanto desnorteada. Fomos para nossa aula conversando.

Alguns meses se passaram...

Já era dezembro. Fazia muito frio e nevava muito em Forks. A cada dia que passava eu ficava mais apaixonada por Edward. Sim, eu me descobri apaixonada por aquele homem deslumbrante. Tornamos-nos grandes amigos. Conheci sua família e todos foram muito simpáticos comigo, a não ser por Rosalie. Mas Edward me falou que ela é assim mesmo. Meus pais gostaram muito de Edward. Minha mãe vivia lhe convidando para ir lá em casa. E ele sempre ia. Algo que me deixava extremamente feliz. Eu também ia com freqüência na casa dos Cullens. Alice, irmã de Edward havia se tornado uma das minhas melhores amigas. Morria de rir com as piadas de Emmett.

Edward um dia me chamou para ir a um lugar e disse que era surpresa. E que seria um lugar para me lembrar de algo. Mesmo não entendendo nada fui com ele em seu carro. Paramos no começo de uma trilha e tivemos que andar por cerca de 100 metros. Edward levava uma bolsa com algo que não me deixou ver. Chegamos ao lugar. Era um lago congelado no meio da floresta de Forks.

- Edward? – eu murmurei incrédula. O lugar era absurdamente lindo.

- É para você lembrar. – ele disse me olhando fixamente. Ele tirou dois um par de patins para o gelo de dentro da bolsa que ele carregava e me entregou. – Vamos calce e vá patinar. – ele disse sorrindo. Quem é que diria não?

Calcei os patins e comecei a deslizar no gelo. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem fazer isso eu ainda lembrava, é como andar de bicicleta, você nunca esquece. Edward sentou-se em algumas pedras que havia ali e ficou me observando patinar. Desliguei minha mente e me pus apenas a patinar. Mas lembranças me vieram à mente. Um lago, uma noite fria, Alaska, o gelo se partindo, eu afundando na água assustadoramente gelada, e um anjo. O anjo que me salvou e que velava meu sono. Aqueles olhos cor de Whisky, aquela pele clara... Edward.

-EDWARD! – eu patinei o mais rápido possível para onde ele estava sentado. Ele me olhava de maneira intensa.

- Você lembrou? – ele perguntou sério sem afastar seu olhar do meu.

- Lembrei. – eu disse saindo do lago e me aproximando dele. – Era você. O anjo que me salvou. Você.. era você que eu via sempre antes de dormir... Como?

- Bella eu não sou um anjo. Muito pelo contrário. Eu estava caçando no dia que te vi pela primeira vez lá no Alaska. Você era apenas uma garotinha e estava patinando em um pequeno lago congelado enquanto cantarolava uma canção. Eu me encantei por sua voz e pela melodia que ecoava pela floresta e fui até onde você estava. Fiquei um tempo apenas te observando, e acabei me distraindo e não ouvi quando o gelo se partiu. Só vi você afundando naquela água gelada. Eu fiquei desesperado e corri para te salvar. Mas eu não poderia ser visto pelos seus pais então te carreguei até a soleira da porta e bati para que viessem te ajudar. Mas eu não fui embora. Fiquei escutando tudo escondido na floresta até ter certeza que você estava bem. Depois fiquei indo até a sua casa durante a noite. Para cuidar de você, e não deixar nada de mal te acontecer. Mas eu não poderia e nem deveria ficar tão perto de humanos. Resolvi me afastar de você. E consegui por alguns dias. Mas a vontade de estar perto de você foi maior do que meu senso de segurança. Mas quando cheguei a sua casa não havia mais ninguém. Você tinha ido embora com sua família e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Não poderia ir te procurar. Era o melhor para você ficar longe de um monstro como eu. E depois de todos esses anos o destino te colocou novamente em minha vida. Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer isso, mas fiquei imensamente feliz de poder estar novamente perto de você. E agora me vejo amando você, não da mesma forma que antes. Antes era um carinho, uma sensação de que deveria te proteger. Mas agora é amor de um homem para uma mulher. Algo que eu não consigo controlar. Resolvi então fazer você se lembrar de tudo. E assim você decidir se me quer por perto ou não. Apenas uma palavra sua e eu fico ou desapareço para sempre de sua vida. Apenas uma palavra Bella.

Quando Edward terminou de falar eu não sabia nem o que pensar. O anjo que me salvou da morte eminente era ele. O homem por quem estou apaixonada. E que pelo o que entendi também está apaixonado por mim.

- Edward... eu.. – não pensei duas vezes, voei em seu pescoço, me senti indo de encontro a um muro, mas não me importei. E o beijei como no meu sonho. Um beijo terno e que demonstrava todo o amor que sentíamos. Quando separamos nossas bocas, ele me olhava de uma maneira que me fazia querer chorar de tanta felicidade.

- Isso é um sim? – ele disse com aquele sorriso torto que deixa qualquer um não saber nem como se respira.

- Sim. Eu te amo. – eu disse também sorrindo.

- Te amo minha Bella.

**FIM**


End file.
